A network-based “wake-up” capability for computing devices and embedded devices is known and used in the computing industry. The mechanism involves powering up or otherwise bringing a device out a standby low power mode by sending a special packet over a network to the device. A special hardware component in a network controller within the device is needed to respond to the special packet. The hardware component in the network controller searches for the special packet while the device is in a low power mode. In order to remotely wake-up the device, the network controller needs to remain active.
Network controllers available for certain embedded computing device applications (e.g., a set-top box for use in a video distribution system) do not directly support the aforementioned special packet wake-up function. An alternative network-based wake-up function is needed to meet emerging power use requirements and standby power modes for computing applications.